


He Is A Spade

by Spades



Category: One Piece
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, Ace is a Spade, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always been a spade, Ace thinks, looking through the deck of cards Marco brought him, feet hanging off the edge of the Death Trap, bare feet dancing over the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is A Spade

**Author's Note:**

> Death Trap is the name I gave Ace's Skiff.

He has always been a spade, Ace thinks, looking through the deck of cards Marco brought him, feet hanging off the edge of the Death Trap, bare feet dancing over the water. He suspects that they humor him with that idea, really, but it's not a bad thing. Not like it had been when he first joined, where everything was a fight with him, because Ace was unable to believe that Whitebeard really was that (amazing) stupid and would let the child of /that bastard/ remain on his ship and try to kill him like clockwork.

They called him tenacious, he couldn't deny it, they called him an idiot for fighting against acceptance and not accepting the family he was offered – until he did and everything was fine. Until it wasn't and he showed his inability to let go once more, maybe that'd be the death of him one day.

It's why he's there, in the middle of the ocean, lounging, maybe too calm for an ocean that could change in a moment, but he had faith in the fact that he was a spade, not a club like Sabo had been, or a diamond like his nakama, or even a heart like Luffy. He'd keep going, he'd keep the search up and he would make Teach pay in them.


End file.
